The Red Reaper's Key to a Demon's Heart
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: When a blast from Sebastian's past emerges from Hell, she comes across the infamous, love sick Grell, who sees a chance to get at his 'Bassie' through her knowledge of the demon. Let the match making begin! SebbyXGrellXOC.


**My first attempt at a Black Butler fic! Please don't kill me. Yes, there's an OC. And, yes, she is attracted to Grell. But there's a few twists in there. Hope it meets your standards! **

The Red Reaper's Key to a Demon's Heart

Chapter 1: From the Pits of Hell

The moon and stars lit up the brisk fall night, offering light to all who need it down below. Fireflies lazily danced around the nearest lit lamp post, seeking warmth from the chill air. In a nearby house, a couple was snuggling in bed, prepared to go to sleep and awake in the morning.

If only the Grim Reapers and demons stayed away.

The silent night was shattered by the woman shrieking. Her husband took a knife and began stabbing her repeating in the chest and neck, leaving a bloody mess on their bed. With every stab of the knife's slick metal blade, the woman's shrieks lessened and lessened. After a little while of his brutal slaughtering of his wife, he dropped the knife and bellowed into the empty darkness, "I've done as you asked! Let me have it, Succubus!"

"What a bad boy," a seductive voice purred in response, "But your use for me is done."

"W-What do you mean?" he growled. "Give me pleasure! Give yourself to me!"

The room got deathly quiet, which unnerved the man. Then suddenly, the voice spoke in a demonic tone, right into his left ear, "Say hi to Satan for me." In an instant, the man was flung into a wall by an invisible force and began struggling and coughing. Unable to breathe, he tried to break free, but he couldn't feel a thing as he waved his arm where someone's arm would be if being grabbed by the throat. The force crushed hard, hearing his last breath and his neck snap. The body fell to the floor with a thud.

A strange figure metamorphosed from the London fog next to the house. It looked as if it was floating out of the cobblestone street, deep underneath the Earth's crust. Hovering in the darkness, the shadowy form expressed the body of a human, but had large bat wings off its shoulder blades and a tail branching off its backside. Gently landing into the mist, the tail and wings oddly morphed into the body, leaving the figure look human. In its hand held something that would be described as film strips. Devouring them greedily, the figure hummed in satisfaction as the souls of the two humans spiraled down into its stomach. "That was tasty…and clever. Who knew I could corrupt someone's mind to pleasure. Ha! Humans."

Stepping out of the fog, and walking into a cone of light from a street lamp, the figure was clearly recognizable as a woman. She has silvery hair that reaches her shoulder blades with her left bang being the odd color of navy blue. She was an average height for a woman; she was about 5' 4" tall. Wearing a black coat over her dark blue blouse, she smiled, showing a small snaggle tooth protruding from her lower lip on the left side. Her eyes were her oddest features. The one on the left was a dark, cats-eye blue. Her right eye had two different color irises: the outer color was orange and the inner color was red. She was truly a unique being.

As she walked out of the light, her small heels clicked against the cobblestone road. She sighed, "I don't know where I'm going, but that's the beauty of the future. As long as I'm out of Hell, my future couldn't be brighter."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared before her. Concealed by the darkness, it looked like a man in a long coat. The wind blew the figure's hair to the side, showing how long it was. In its hands had…small blades, she concluded. Strangely, the hilts were hidden from her view, but then again, she can't see very well in the darkness anyway.

The figure lunged at her with the blades. She quickly dodged the attack by sidestepping the figure. However, forgetting that it had two weapons, she didn't see the second one swing back and lightly cut her forearm, drawing blood. She yelped, "Hey! Asshole!"

The figure turned, the only light seemed to gleam from the bridge of its nose. She growled and shoved the figure into a brick wall. It grunted…actually, the grunt sounded slightly masculine. The figure wheezed for a second, before shoving back. She held her own for a few seconds, before realizing that her attacker was much stronger than he looked.

"Damn it! In this form, I have the basic human traits! I don't have my demonic strength!" she hissed in her head, debating what to do now.

Well, if her attacker is a guy, then that means…

Quickly overpowering her, her attacker grinned. She saw a very dark outline of fangs. "Gotcha," he spoke in an oddly high, sing-song voice.

Could she be wrong about her attacker's gender? Too late to rethink things! "Don't count on that!" she declared as she kneeled him hard between the legs.

He shouted in pain and doubled over into the fetal position, holding his hurt package. She took this as her chance to run, but first, she looked down at the blades he used and saw red handles on them as hilts. They had finger holds, which meant…she was cut by scissors?

Ignoring the obscurity of the weapon of choice, she run down the street, hoping that she won't face that man again. Then she giggled to herself, "Or be cut by his scissors of doom~! Ha! Silly human."

**Oh, image her shock if she knew she wasn't fighting a human! Ha! But I'm pretty sure everyone knows who the attacker was. I wanted the identity to be a secret, but I probably dropped too many hints. Anyway, it is just the beginning! Chp 2 coming soon!**


End file.
